


Weightless

by ahunmaster



Series: Dating Sim AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Complicated Relationships, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, Mild Language, Multi, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex while Standing Up, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Warpath and Bloodshed aren't doing each other, just so you know, they both just share Thornstriker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Warpath and Bloodshed have sex with Thornstriker in an unusual position.





	

 

Warpath's strong hands gripped her thighs tightly as she held him, her arms and legs desperately holding on as he bounced her up and down on his penis.  It made it harder to keep her ankles locked together with Bloodshed behind her, though she was grateful for the extra muscle holding her body up.  She would probably be cramping at this point if he wasn't.

 

"Primus... Primus, so good."

 

Bloodshed panted into her ear as he thrusted his hips up into her backside, filling her rectum again and again as she was bounced off their cocks.

 

Thornstriker had only been taken while one of her lovers was standing up a few times and only maybe three, four times had they taken her while holding her up with their own strength.

 

This was the second time she had been taken by both with nothing to hold her up but their strength.  The first time had been... eventful, especially when her foot fell asleep and her cries of pain made her lovers think they had seriously hurt her.

 

They had planned better this time.

 

"Thornstriker... *hah*" Bloodshed nipped at her ear, "You... You feeling alright?"

 

"Mmmm.... y-yes... Ohh~"

 

"Do you want more, Thornstriker?" Warpath asked as he pulled back from kissing her neck, "You want us to cum now?"

 

"I-I-!" Thornstriker wished she could stay here like this, pressed between them both with the weightless feeling forcing her to put all her senses on the extreme pleasure they were causing her.  But she knew they needed a break too from the small tremors she felt in their arms and she wanted to do more than just hold on and take it.  "P-Please..."

 

"Okay.  Okay, I'm gonna cum now-!"

 

Warpath bucked up hard into her before pressing himself deep into her vagina.  Bloodshed kept thrusting up into her, moaning her name into her hair while her and Warpath's fluids were forced out of her by his thrusting.  He finally came a bit later, holding her down on him and leaving her speared on their cocks with her insides stuffed with their cum.

 

The intense and pleasurable pressure soon went away when the adrenaline wore off.  Both of her lovers slowly lifted her up, letting fluids leak out of her holes while they carried her to the bed to rest on.

 

"Fuck..."

 

"...Yeah, that was intense."  Warpath turned to hold Thornstriker close.  "Did you enjoy it, Thornstriker?"

 

She nodded meekly as she snuggled into his arms.

 

"Shit, my arms hurt."  Bloodshed shook his tired arms out.

 

"Do some dead weight lifts or else I'll have to be the one supporting all her weight." Warpath glared back at him.

 

The other man almost tried to argue back, but seeing Thornstriker made him give it a thought.  She hated it when they fought, especially in front of her and even more so when they were in the act of lovemaking.

 

He instead opted to bring up an alternate point.  "We could buy a sling or something.  It would put less pressure on Thornstriker when she's held up and we wouldn't have to worry about dropping her on accident."

 

"Of course you would think of something like that."

 

"Warpath," Thornstriker kissed his neck, "Please..."

 

"Sorry."

 

Bloodshed grunted in acknowledgement before rolling over to kiss her head.  "Are you feeling alright?"

 

"...Good..." She was too busy resting to give a proper answer.

 

"Do you want to continue?"

 

Warpath shot him another glare, but Thornstriker defused the situation again with a nod, reaching up to kiss him before turning to kiss Bloodshed.

 

They spent the rest of the night making soft, sweet love on top of the sheets.

 

END


End file.
